


Due North

by giraffles



Series: Fight Like A Girl [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Captain America - Freeform, F/F, Fem!Steve, Lesbians, YOU ALL NEED MORE LESBIANS, fem!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stephanie,” She started sweetly. “I caught your latest picture.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due North

She could take down Hydra elite, destroy stereotypes surrounding gender, and win the hearts of millions; but she couldn’t talk to girls. More broadly, she was terrible at talking to _anyone_ when outside of a leadership context. She could be the figure head of armies and make sure her men got back alive from their firefights, but those where different. None of that could prepare Steph for talking to Peggy Carter.

Of course they communicated. They were comrades, friends, maybe verging on something closer. But this was way more complicated than war bonds or show girls or the front lines. How did you broach a subject that wasn’t targets or plans of attack, much less something so taboo? How could you avoid crossing the line when you can’t even see the damn thing?

Peggy swept into the tent they shared with the other female officers. Not that there where many of them beyond them and Bucky, and all of them happened to be out at the moment. She was radiant as always, concentrated confidence and power, with a smirk tugging at her mouth. Steph glanced up to say hello but continued sketching the pile of gear at the end of the cot. Downtime was so rare these days.

“Stephanie,” She started sweetly. “I caught your latest picture.”

She was referring to the propaganda films, with the camera crews documenting their preparations and victories. It was always an adventure with them around, constantly harassing them for good shots, while she had to attempt to keep them alive. Which was hard to do when it was her own team that was ready to kill them.

“How was it?” She asked without looking up, intent on perfecting the line she was working on.

“That’s an interesting photo in your compass.”

Steph startled, snapping her pencil clean in half, absolutely mortified. Oh god. _Oh god_. They had caught that and forever immortalized it on the silver screen. And she had seen it. She looked up slowly, voice caught in her throat. How was she supposed to explain _that_? Peggy was grinning and she suddenly felt very small.

“Well, soldier?”

“I,” It came out a squeak. “I was going to tell you.”

She arched a graceful brow. “Where you really?”

Steph wanted to crawl into a dark place and never come out. What had she been thinking? She scrambled for an answer, falling over herself and her words. Eventually she settled on trying to apologize but by that point Peggy was laughing.

 _‘Now you’ve done it, Rogers.’_ She thought miserably. _‘Gone and messed a good thing up—‘_

“You really are rubbish at this.” Peggy came to sit beside her. “If it was anyone else, I’d be furious. You’re a lucky one.”

“You’re not mad?” Steph peeked over the top of her book. The last time she had incurred Peggy’s wrath she had fired a loaded gun directly at her. So granted, she had her shield. She probably hadn’t been in any real danger. She still wasn’t eager to repeat that, and that time hadn’t even been her fault. The desk boy had all but thrown himself on her. She hadn’t been prepared for that.

“No, I’m not. I’m flattered, really. I was beginning to think I was barking up the wrong tree.” She hooked Steph’s arm with her own. She was close and warm and oh lord help her, keep her from seizing up and making more of a fool of herself. “You know dear, this is the part where you kiss me.”

“Oh.” The sketchbook was set to the side, but fell off the cot in her haste to be rid of it. “Okay.”

Suppressing the trembling in her hands was harder than she thought it would be. But then everything came together with soft skin and lips on hers. It was better than she could have imagined, synchronized heartbeats and half breaths in still afternoon air.

“People,” She started, breathless. “Are going to talk.”

“Oh, certainly.” Peggy agreed. She looked awfully smug. “But they’re just jealous.”

Stephanie was probably smiling like an idiot. At the moment she didn’t particularly care. If they made it out of this in one piece, they could go from there.

 

She had a compass after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend informed me that most of the fem!AU fics she found didn't have Steph getting with Peggy AND THAT'S A CRYING SHAME BECAUSE PEGGY CARTER IS PERFECT. Don't get me wrong I have my own pile of Bucky related love but man. Peggy. She's important guys.


End file.
